finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Fire (Final Fantasy VII)
Fire is a Magic Materia in Final Fantasy VII equipped to provide the user Fire-elemental spells. This also allows it to be linked with the Elemental Materia to add Fire damage to attacks or resist from Fire. Obtained The Fire Materia can be purchased for 600 gil from Sector 7 Slums, Sector 5 Slums, Wall Market, Fort Condor, Mideel, Costa del Sol, and Junon during part 1. When Red XIII joins the party, he has the Fire Materia initially equipped. Stats Growth Abilities Use The Fire Materia grants three tiers of Fire-elemental spells, beginning with the base Fire spell. Upon receiving 2000 AP, the Materia upgrades to level 2, unlocking the spell Fire2. Upon further upgrading with 18000 AP, the Materia grants the spell Fire3. The spells are increasingly powerful for greater MP costs. Although Fire is obtained after Ice and Lightning, the spells are not more powerful. Characters who equip the Materia receive moderate stat changes, granting +2% to MP and +1 Magic, but also -2% HP and -1 Strength. These stat changes are small enough to not be too detrimental to physical attackers, but are near-identical to the Ifrit Materia which has no Strength penalty. However, if given primarily to cast the Fire spells, it is best given to characters that already have a high Magic stat and are less reliant on physical attacks, including Aeris, Red XIII, Yuffie, Cait Sith, and Vincent. Cloud is be easily built towards magical or physical damage. Fire can be paired with the Elemental Materia on armor to resist Fire-elemental damage, or on weapons to allow physical attacks to deal Fire-elemental damage. This can be useful in situations where the enemies encountered either deal mostly Fire-based damage, or are weak to Fire-based damage respectively. If it is used in this way, however, the same Materia cannot be paired with other Support Materia that boost its spellcasting ability. It is best used for one or the other, as it is inefficient to give a character two Fire Materia that both grant the same spells, although having more Fire Materia in one person allows it to be used with multiple Support Materia simultaneously. If it is used primarily for spellcasting, Fire can be paired with Support Materia that improves its damage, notably All, which allows it to hit all enemies, or MP Turbo and Quadra Magic that can increase its damage output. Additionally, HP Absorb and MP Absorb can grant needed endurance to spellcasters to last long fights. Fire spells are useful against enemies weak to Fire-elemental damage, such as animals and water monsters. At higher levels, Fire spells remain useful against enemies weak to Fire-elemental damage until the player obtains Flare from the Contain Materia. The ability to pair the Fire Materia with the Elemental Materia to resist or deal Fire damage remains useful, however, and it is best later on to give the Materia to characters that mostly deal high physical damage, such as Cloud, Barret, Tifa, and Cid. Category:Magic Materia in Final Fantasy VII